His Butler, Enticing?
by Wysh
Summary: Lilliana had vanished from Ciel's life. What will happen when she suddenly returns and is occupied with thoughts of his butler? Will Ciel approve?
1. Lilliana!

AN: Hey guys! I missed writing so much so I decided to start a Black Butler fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy it..it has an OC named Lilliana Crest. She is the only one I own. I give all credit of the characters to the developer. Now, on to the first chapter..by the way here is a key to how I write: ' ' = character thought " "= Speaking..obviously.

~Wysh

Lilliana Crest~

Age-19

Hair Color-Black with natural red streaks

Species- Half fallen angel, half human

AN:The rest will fall into line later ;)

Chapter one~ "His butler, Enticing?"

Ciel's POV~

"SEBASTIAN!" I yelled, calling for him. Where the bloody hell is he?! I have called for him three times already. *SNAP POP* I heard as the door was broken from the hinges. "It's about damn time you got he-LILLIANA?!" How did she get here?! Where has she been?!

Lilliana's POV~  
"SEBASTIAN!" I heard a familiar voice cry. It felt as if I hadn't heard that voice in a while..wait..could it be..? No..I ran as fast as I could to the location I heard the cry from and busted in the door. Sure enough, there on the floor was my "Younger Brother" Ciel Phantomhive.

"LILLIANA?!" He gaped at me with a mix of pain and wonderment written on his face. That pain was enough to kick me into overdrive. Before thirty seconds was up I had five of the men killed and was holding the other one against a wall when I noticed someone walking in.

"It's about damn time Sebastian.." Ciel muttered. Wait. Was this "Sebastian" supposed to be taking CARE of him? How the hell could he let this happen?

"My apologies master, I had other matters to attend to." The man named Sebastian bowed before looking at me. "Master, do you know this..girl?" He said with a hint of curiosity to his voice.

"I might consider explaining if you would untie me." Ciel deadpanned. He is even scarrier than I remember. Well, might as well finish this douche bag off. "Good night" I said as I snapped the last remainging person's neck and regained my composure.

Once Ciel was untied he cautiously started walking towards me. He reached out his hand as if to make sure I was real. "It's been a while Ciel.." I said hessitantly. Was he mad? I did abandon him..

"It's really you!" He cried before launching himself into a hug. "Hmff" I stiffled as he was gripping to me as if I might vanish. "Why did you leave me..?" He asked, seeming like a seven year old again. "For your own safety..it was the last thing I wanted to do. I never wanted to leave it just had to work out that way.." I said, holding back tears.

The butler ever so rudely cleared his throat. "AHEM. Young Master, mind explaining?" Sebastian said, glaring at me slightly. He wasn't human...I don't think.

Ciel got down before leaning against a wall to explain. "Well, Sebastian, this is Lilliana Crest. She is a family friend of the Phantomhives," He side glanced at me and smiled "I have always thought of her as an older sister, seeing as how I have no blood siblings. She vanished when I was seven and failed to return, but now..here she is." He said, finishing.

Sebastian turned to me and bowed slightly. "Pardon my rudeness earlier. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler." I nodded my head in return, eyeing him curiously. "Hey..Lilli.." I heard Ciel say from behind me and I glanced at him, giving him my attention."Are you a uhm..," He stuttered a bit "A-a Demon?" He asked. How did he..did he know about Seba-oh wait he's looking at me. Shit.

"I uhm. Yes, Ciel. I am a demon. Only half though. Part of me is still..human." I said looking down, expecting him to be upset with me for not informing him sooner. He just motioned for me to kneel down and I did just that. To my surprise, he climbed onto my back. "Sebastian, lead us home. That's an order" he said, touching his patched eye. "Of course, master."


	2. Must you go?

AN:Hehe. So I am going to keep this story rated TEEN. Ya know, seeing as how I am one. Sorry guys XD. Just warning you.

Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS. Besides Lilliana. If I did own the characters I wouldn't be sitting here writting fanfiction. Yet, here I am.

Thank you to Jussy Sunshine for the nice review (: 3

Chapter 2~ "Must you go again?"

Lilliana's POV:

By the time we reached the manor it was already sun down. I set Ciel down carefully as we stepped inside, knowing his dislike of being carried. Sebastian between me and Ciel a few times and then finally spoke. "Young Lord, it has already reached bed time. Would you like me or Lilliana to tuck you in?" Ciel scowled at his choice of words, but turned to me.

"Can you take me to bed?" He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Why of course" I said, smiling. I scooped him up and laughed at his protests.

"PUT ME DOWN LILLIANA."

"Or what?" I smirked. He pouted, not having a reply, and shut up.

When we reached his bedroom I set him down on the bed and changed him, then tucked him in. As I turned to walk out he whispered. "Lilliana..please stay until I fall asleep.." I nodded and climbed into bed, wrapping my arms around him protectively. "Sing to me?" He asked in a childish tone that I could not refuse.

'Sleep my darling child.

The war outside has ceased to rumble on. It's safe with me.

Feel the warmth of the fire. Keep the sound of my voice with you.

I'm here. I'm here to stay for sure. Let the worries wash away'

I left off there when I heard his breath steady, signifying he was asleep. I slowly crawled out of the bed and blew out the candles. When I walked outside and closed the door I felt someone behind me. "Sebastian..?" I said curiously, but frozen in my spot.

"Lilliana, I don't believe I have ever heard that lullaby before. Did you make it up?" He said casually, walking towards me until I was against the wall. I nodded, keeping my composure.

"Yes, I made it up when I was very small. I used to sing it to Ciel when he was an infant." I said, not letting the nervousness show through my voice. Sebastian only nodded and started down the hallway.

"I shall show you to your room now." He said. I followed hessitantly. I didn't trust him much. He seemed up to something and whatever that something was wasn't good.


	3. Meet Pluto

AN:Hey guys! Thank you to all of my followers! This story is going to be interesting (I hope at least) I am going to leave what Lilliana looks like to your imagination C: . Shout out to Quentejah :D 3 Love you girl.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides Lilliana. If I did I would still be adding on to Black Butler *HINT HINT HINT HINT*

Chapter 3~ Meet "Plu Plu"

Lilliana's POV:

I slept pretty peacefully through the night. At about five in the morning Ciel came climbing into my bed with me because he had a nightmare. He may put on an intimidating front but it's all for show.

I rolled over and rubbed my eyes. I could have sworn I heard..whimpering? I shift my gaze over to the balcony and sure enough there is a naked demon hound sitting outside, pawing at the door. I laughed and got up out of bed, and walked over to go let him in.

I was in the process of unlocking the door when I felt a dark aurora behind me and shivered, looking over my shoulder. Sure enough there was a fuming Sebastian Michaelis."Miss, may I please ask that you don't let that mongrel inside?" He said. Fake niceness laced with every word.

I raised an eyebrow at him but fake saluted him. "Yes, sir" I said, holding back a slight giggle. He was rediculously irritated already and I hadn't even started my day. This should prove to be entertaining.

Sebastian's POV:

' This girl is so immature. It's truely a wonder the young master can even stand her.' I thought to myself as I rounded the corner for the kitchen. *BANG, CRASH* was all I heard as I stalked to the kitchen, throwing the doors open.

Bard stood there covered from head to toe in ash. I rubbed my temple and sighed. "Bardroy..how do you always manage to get yourself in this predicament?"

"I uh, was goin' to cook the master some salmon for breakfest and it 'inda blew up on me." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Just go wake the others." I said with a sigh. "I will take care of the Master's breakfast." This was going to be a long day..

Pluto's POV

Ruff?

Ciel's POV

I was walking through the manor when I decided to go visit Lilliana. I approached her room and raised my hand to knock when I could have sworn I heard barking. Curious, I opened the door and there was Lilliana on her bed with a human formed Pluto. What the bloody hell?!

"-Cough- Lilliana" I said, trying to get her attention. She stopped petting Pluto just long enough to look up at me and then went back to what she was doing. "Why did you let Pluto into the house Lilliana? Not mad, just extremely curious." I said, leaning against the wall.

"Well...your butler came in here this morning asking me not to let him in..so I did. I don't do what people tell me to..you know that as well as I do." She shrugged and went back to playing with the demon hound.

I just shook my head. "It's good to have you back, sister." I said, giving her the only smile I had mustered in a few years. "It's good to be back, brother." She said and nodded, smiling.

Sebastian's POV

The Young Master had ordered me to go to Lilliana's room. He said she had a surprise for me.

I started my way down the hallway, walking swiftly and quietly. As I neared Lilliana's room I heard barking. What the hell?!

I swiftly knocked on her door. " ? May I come in? The master told me you requested my presence." "Oh of course Sebastian!" She said. Did I hear a hint of a smirk in her voice?

I opened the door to find Pluto running amuck in the room, knocking things over and barking. "Lilliana, please excuse me." I picked Pluto up by his collar and chucked him off of the balcony. "All better." I said making my way out of the room swiftly. She is one hell of a bitch.


End file.
